The Old Oak Tree
by princesscas
Summary: In which Merlin and Arthur are childhood best friends, don't speak in high school, and Merlin likes to visit an old tree at the top of a hill near his house. Tiny bit of Merthur at the end. One-shot.


The day was hot and muggy. Bugs zipped though the trees, and a gentle wind rustled the grasses. Clothes plastered themselves to the backs of two small boys, who were standing underneath the old oak tree, sparring with tiny wooden swords.

"Arthur, I'm tired," complained the smaller of the two, a dark haired and fair skinned child by the name of Merlin.

"Oh don't be such a girl," the other laughed, his blonde locks falling just down over his eyes and tanned face turned towards the sun.

"No really Arthur, I'm hot and I don't want to play anymore."

"Oh fine."

Arthur stuck out his lower lip in a pout but nevertheless, complied to the wish of the younger boy.

"Let's go home then."

And together, they both hoisted their swords over their shoulders and began the walk back home.

* * *

Years passed, and Arthur started to bring his new friends to play knights with himself and Merlin.

"Okay Merlin, go stand by that tree."

"What? Why?"

"Because, you're the damsel in distress."

"Why me? Why can't Morgana or Gwen?"  
"Because, they want to be knights. And besides, you look the part."

"Did you just call me a girl?"

"I'm the prince, _Mer_lin. What I say goes."

Arthur glared.

Merlin started walking.

Pretty soon, the sounds of laughing children, wood hitting wood, and yells came echoing up the hill and towards where Merlin had sat himself under the old oak tree. After sitting alone for quite sometime, a very sweaty and out of breath Arthur came stumbling over the top of the hill. He knelt before Merlin and took his slender hand in his own.  
"I free you," he said, his young voice full of an air of nobility.

Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks," was all he said.

"I'll always be here to save you, Merlin," said Arthur, his voice now softer.

Merlin gave his best friend a smile before tugging his hand gently free from Arthur's.

"Let's go home."

* * *

On the first day of high school, Merlin felt utterly alone. Arthur had new friends. They were all stronger and cooler than Merlin, and besides, they all played sports. Arthur liked to play sports. Merlin walked home alone that day, something Arthur had told him long ago that he would never let happen. The sun beat down relentlessly on Merlin's back as he trudged on. He passed his house and instead, walked all the way up the hill and sat himself down under the old oak tree. He buried his head in his hands, and cried. Arthur was not there to rescue him that day, and there was no one to go home with.

* * *

Senior year was almost over. Merlin had nearly forgotten the prince who had saved him on that hot summer day. He saw him walking the halls like a prince, but they never talked, never looked at the other. Merlin was never invited to Arthur's parties, but he heard all about them the next day. How awesome they were, and how pretty the new girl Arthur was dating was. Her name was Gwen, and Merlin could remember playing knights with her years ago. So once again alone, he made his way through his neighborhood and up the hill to that old oak tree. He assumed it would be the last time he would visit that place because graduation was coming soon and things just weren't the same. He definitely wasn't expecting someone to be there.

"Arthur?"

Arthur stood up faster then should have been humanly possible.

"Merlin."

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"The end. Of school, of this easy life. High school was my kingdom, Merlin. What am I supposed to do when that's gone?"  
Merlin didn't say anything, he just sat down in the long grass and patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Arthur to sit down too. Arthur sat and said,

"How's life been, Merlin?"

"Life? Uh, it's been okay I guess. I know how yours has been, so I won't bother asking."

"Well you know _Mer_lin," (there was that condescending tone that Merlin wouldn't admit to missing.) "My life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. I'm lonely."

Merlin sputtered.

"What? You? Lonely? Everyone in the school is friends with you. You have everything you could ever want."

"Merlin, can I ask you something?"

"Yep."

"Have you ever been in a room full of people and felt like you were screaming at the top of your lungs but no one could hear you?"

"All the time."

"Well, that's how I feel. No one pays attention to _me_. Yeah, so my dad's rich. It seems like that's the only reason they like me."

"Arthur, that's not true."

"Yes it is Merlin! And you know it."

"Well, that's not why I like you. I like you because you're unique and special. You have a hell of a voice, (oh don't give me that face, I've heard you sing,) and you have the biggest heart in the whole world. You should see your face when you talk about something you love. It lights up like the sun is attached to you or something. You're a bloody idiot if you think people don't like you, Arthur Pendragon."

And then, in three swift movements, Arthur leaned over, took Merlin's face into his hands, and crushed their lips together. Arthur's lips were chapped but warm, and Merlin relished the contact. When the two broke apart, Arthur looked down at the grass and whispered,

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god, don't be," laughed Merlin, before capturing Arthur's lips in his once again.

Arthur laughed and tackled Merlin gently into the long grass underneath the old oak tree.


End file.
